


The Lad.

by hoyaminiemin



Category: TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bottom Soobin, M/M, Mafia AU, Switching, cameo of bts, dont sue me, idk what to do. please help., im still writing this i swear, inspired by 3 bts fanfics, just read this fic, mentions of some illegal activities, might extend this if it gets support, slight gore, smut? smut., soobin is an undercover agent, taegyu, this is still on going guys trust me, top yeonjun, yeonbin is real, yeonjun as mafia boss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 10:03:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21318370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoyaminiemin/pseuds/hoyaminiemin
Summary: yeonbin au where yeonjun is a mafia boss and soobin is an undercover agent who needs to take yeonjun's empire down. yeonjun had this unique rule in which once you're already a member, you can leave the organization freely, if you're a traitor, you can leave easily, but yeonjun has to cut that part of your body where the tattoo is tinted and it happens that soobin placed it on his nape. cliché how it sounds but yeonjun is ready to abandon his position for soobin and for soobin only. but what if soobin admits to yeonjun that he's an undercover agent? yeonjun never ditches -not even once- on decapitating a traitors part of body where the tattoo is tinted.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83





	The Lad.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [浮世 U K I Y O](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13777626) by [Sharleena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharleena/pseuds/Sharleena). 
  * Inspired by [House of Cards](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5293532) by [sugamins (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sugamins). 
  * Inspired by [Lost in Translation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13305912) by [keneke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keneke/pseuds/keneke). 

> Okay so wait a minute. let me breath for a sec. this is really my first time writing here, dont judge me. English is not my first language at all. This hasn't been beta read because i dont have some one to do so, im sorry for the grammatical errors and typos, again because i am a newbie for this stuff.
> 
> this was inspired by some bts aus --Lost in Translation (tk), House of Cards(tk) and UKIYO (ym). I just get some inspirations from the said fics.
> 
> dont worry guys, this is still on going.

"Hyung, they have designated this mission for you, you wanted to be promoted too right? This is the chance hyung, you can do this. You cant get another chance aside from this to be promoted, we know how much you wanted to be the top agent here on our department."

Hueningkai was definitely in shock after their department announced that Soobin will be the one who has been designated for the mission, yes he has been assigned to a very big mission and he really trained for months to get the invitation. 

This mission is to bring Choi Yeonjun, -one of the Seoul's most wanted criminal of all time- and his empire down.

A drug lord, mob boss, ruthless motherfucker, Soobin was assigned to bring him and his entire empire down in the span of 6 months, if he'll succeed, he'll get promoted and by that, he will be working with Seoul's finest spy agents along with Jeon Jeongguk, Kim Namjoon and Min Yoongi.

"Yes i know i will, i will be protected by our department, i know this is the biggest mission for this year. I wont bring you down." Soobin exclaimed.

Choi Soobin, an aspiring agent who wants to prove that he isn't that just a tall boy who likes eating bread and acts like a rabbit (a giant rabbit).

No, he wants to prove that he also is capable on this kind of work in this field. Not in a way of bragging but in the act of professionalism.

"Officer Choi, Mr. Bang wants you to his office ASAP." An officer called Soobin.

"Alright." Soobin stands up and Hueningkai as well.

"You should do this hyung okay? We'll be here for you no matter what. You trained for months for nothing. This is now the signal, Mr. Bang wants to talk to you about your mission im sure of that. Good luck hyung." 

Soobin patted Hueningkai's shoulder and smiled to the younger.

"I will, i will." 

And Soobin is on his way to their senior's office.

\------

"Now sit the fuck down." 

Yeonjun, the ruthless motherfucker demanded. Why the hell is he so mad for?

"What do you want? Hmm? You always come here for favors, now what the fuck is it?"

"Prince Choi, you know me already." Kwon Sungyeo chuckles.  
This forty year old drug lord always comes over to Yeonjun's headquarters asking for favors, Yeonjun is kind of aware of that.

"Im a busy person Kwon, you also know me already. Now what is it you want and you came here like 2 in the afternoon? You know i start my day,like, seven in the evening."

"Ahh, for that, let me get this straight Prince Choi. You know, i want to expand my relations with the southern part of Seoul. This also brings us great fortune. I heard there are camping Italians in the south right now, you know they make money like it was from trees." Kwon leaned closer to Yeonjun.

"And i want you to grant me a pass for that." Kwon leans back to his chair again.

"Is that all? Is that all what you're gonna tell? I know you have some more to tell." Yeonjun raises his eyebrows.

Kwon cocks his head " Well, for that great opportunity, we need to invest great amount of money and some of people we trust and know. I was saying that-"

Kwon was cut off by Yeonjun

"Get a billion won from me, i dont care, but if you fuck up you know the rules right?"

"Yes Prince Choi, you know you can trust me."

There has been a very unique rule for Yeonjun's ever growing empire. You fuck up, you pay and you die. 

The black dragon with a bleeding heart is the empire's emblem. Yeonjun's father chose that. If you have a high position in the empire, the bigger tattoo you'll get.  
You get promoted, your tattoo will be expanded. 

But generally, if you fuck up, Yeonjun has to take that tattoo off your body by tearing it off your skin or decapitating that certain body part if needed.

\------

"Officer Choi, please seat down." Mr. Bang said smiling.

"I bet you are aware what we are going to talk about, the head talked to me already and he told me to talk to you so now, are you ready?" Mr. Bang said in a serious tone.

"I was born ready for this Sir. And thank you so much for giving me this opportunity and i promise i wont let you all down, that'll be a shame not just for me but for our department as well." 

"Now you have to go to the finest agents we have. They'll give you a piece of advice and i am sure you are physically ready yeah?"

"I am, sir."

"Now you're dismissed."

The both stood up and saluted. Soobin went out of the office with a huge smile plastered on his face.

"So, you are Officer Choi i assume yeah?"  
Jeon Jeongguk, one of the top agent in Seoul, brought many empires down.  
Succeeded not just once, twice or thrice, despite of his young age, he already proved that no one can escape if he had you on his pretty little trap. 

Soobin salutes. "Officer Choi Soobin at your service sir."

"How's your day going young lad?" Min Yoongi, again, one of the top agent working in Seoul Metropolitan Police. Brought many drug empires down. 

"I've been doing so great Officer Min, thanks for the concern."

"So we're here for a certain reason right, oh by the way congratulations for you Officer Choi."

Kim Namjoon,again for the third time, one of the top agent in Seoul, he was specialized in the field of digital works. Helped Yoongi and Jeongguk with all their missions. They made a great trio.

"Thank you for letting me meet you sunbae-nims, this is really my dream, meeting you and stuffs" Soobin shyly admitted.

"Okay so Mr. Bang told me you have been assigned with that certain Choi Yeonjun right?" Jeongguk asked.

"Yes officer."

" This fucker is younger than the three of us, what in the world." Yoongi exclaimed.

"So this is your first big solo mission yeah?"

" You're right Officer Kim."

"Are you ready? Heard you trained for months for this."

Soobin was ready, he was born ready. He wants to prove it to them after all. He just wants more recognition, but of course in a professional way.

His dream was to be a policeman. Now he is one. This job makes him, him. He likes guns, shooting people if needed and most of all, justice. 

By the time their department is planning for an attack of the ridiculously fast growing pace of Yeonjun's empire, Soobin trained 6 months more. This is his chance, and he's not gonna lose this.

"I was born ready sunbae-nims."

This is the day, the day Soobin is waiting for. He got this. He knows he'll not fuck up.

"Kid you need to be careful, this whole mission is now in your hands, we trust you, we know you'll not screw up. These are your files, all fake, your disposable phone is at that envelope as well. Everything you need to going inside the gang was already intact. You'll be living in Gangnam, that's where his headquarters are in. We already settled your flat, you bank accounts and documents."  
Officer Jung, from his department said.

"We're calling this young man as "The Lad", you understand me? When we get in contact, we dont need to say his name, just 'the lad' okay? You know the drills."

"Yes Officer Jung." Soobin confidently exclaimed.

He turned around and he sees the whole department seeing his departure. Damn, he should really not fuck up.

Officer Bang reached him and patted his back twice. 

"So we're letting you go Officer Choi, you see, you need to forget what your life is beyond the dark ring. But you're sent to it for a reason, its to bring that Choi Yeonjun down along with his empire. Do not engage to them really, only straight through the heads of the organization. I know you're smart." 

"Yes Officer. Thank you for your trust. I should really not fuck this up."

\-------

"We need fresh meat." 

Beomgyu monotonously said.

"Dying rats are getting rapid these days, i dont really know what the fuck is their problem."

Yeonjun hisses. Yes that's it, he get it, he's getting lack of men right now. But how could they suppose to hire some? He could not trust anyone that easily.

"Are you really sure we're running out of men?" Yeonjun adjusts his dark rimmed glasses.

"Not that much,but this is going on rapid and its kinda threatening you know." Beomgyu roles his eyes.

Ah,Choi Beomgyu, Yeonjun's right hand and cousin. Bachelor. But doesn't give a fuck. He fucks every goddamn expensive whores like his cousin --Yeonjun-- does.

Yeonjun was 18 when this empire was turned over to him. He was not that naive back then. He knows how to deal the most illegal things that exists in this world.

His childhood life was surrounded by crimes, illegal activities and death. He's not afraid of that, in fact he thinks that death is like his good old friend.

He didn't really have the chance to have a friend. His father won't allow him. His father always say "Friends are like weather, no one really stays permanently. Some of those really wrecks you, but some of those brings you comfort and joy. But if you are living in a hell of an empire? You don't trust anyone. Anyone could stab you behind your back."  
But back then, all he could've done was obey and trust his father.

Until Beomgyu, his biological cousin came in the picture. He was the only person he can really talk comfortably aside from his mother back then. He had had shared some nice and epic memories with his cousin.

"I know i can trust you." a 12 year-old Yeonjun said in his mind.


End file.
